


Journey

by Dria_pas



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dria_pas/pseuds/Dria_pas
Summary: This is AU where Caitlyn O´Carric had twins and one of them was a girl named Aileen. This is story of this girl, vowed into original storyline od RA, where she sets on a journey to find her lost uncle Halt and goes in his steps all around the world.





	Journey

This story starts at island named Hiberion. The island divided into six kingdoms with kings, who feared, that the others want to steal their thrones.

One of these kingdoms, Clonmel, have weak king named Ferris. The story of his life tells us how rotten his heart and mind were.

Once there were two brothers, twins even. These boys were growing up together, should be equal in eyes of their parents...But that was not the case. The older brother was kind of uncared-for and all the parent’s attention was for the younger brother. The gap between twins was just 7 minutes, but the younger saw it as if his twin brother stole the right to be king from him. His heart was corrupted, he was spoiled by his parents, and a horrible though grew in his mind. He decided to kill his twin and become the only heir to the throne. So, he tried, three times before his twin finally understood that hi will never stop trying to kill him. He decided to flee the kingdom. The younger brother spread the word that his twin is dead and then nothing stood in his way to become king. You can imagine what a twisted mind king Ferris had.

But this is not story about Ferris, nor other kings.

_Present_ _day. One of the latest days of fall in Dun Kilty, royal town of Clonmel._

The weather was rather cold, indication of upcoming winter. The night has fallen at the city and lights of candles were slowly dying in windows, when their owners went to their beds. At a hill in centre of the town stood a big majestic castle. Dun Kilty was name of the hill before the castle was build, but now, it was also name of the castle and the town beneath it too.

The castle was silent, the only sounds were occasional coughs and murmurs of guards. Yet, when u came closer, u could hear a silent screams. The more u was closer to the chambers of royal family, the loudest were the screams. It was woman who, in regular intervals, was screaming. Then, after a moment of silence, a child crying join in and dispersed the silent in the castle. Few minutes later, crying of another baby joined. They cried in sync and castle slowly waked up.

In the chambers of princess Caitlyn, the tense was finally gone. Kids were alive and healthy, and she was good too. When she saw her newborn children, her heart had filled with immense joy. She mourned only one thing, that her husband Sean, didn't live long enough to see his beautiful children. Then she realised, that one of the children is girl and the other was boy. She looked at her midwife, who helped her through her pregnancy, with a little panic in her eyes.

“Which child was born first?” she whispered.

“It was the girl, my lady. I am sorry, but is there something wrong?” asked Greta, the midwife. The princess was silent for a moment and she looked like she was thinking about something not so pleasant.

Caitlyn then straightened her back, looked Greta right in the eye and with steel in her voice she said: “The boy was born first, understood?”

Greta blinked twice and then bowed her head. “Yes, my lady. If u say so... The boy was born first.”

Caitlyn looked at her children again and slowly whispered: “I do not want _that_ to happen to my children too.”

Greta understood what Caitlyn was talking about. She feared that her children will end up like her twin brothers, when her brother tried to kill his older twin.

She never said a word to their parents or to Ferris, but she once saw what he tried to do, she saw how he looked when he pushed down those roof tiles, right where Halt were standing a minute before. That night, she came to Halt´s chambers and cried a lot. She told him everything she saw, and he was the one who told her to keep it for herself. He told her, that he knew that Ferris is probably trying to kill him, but that she needs to forget what she saw, because he can turn his killing intent on her. One year later, Ferris came back from fishing alone. He told everyone that Halt had drowned. But she secretly heard him when he sent assassins after him, so she knew her brother is alive, and she hoped he is well, and Ferris will never find him.

“How will you name your children, my lady?” Greta’s question tore her from thinking about past.

“The boy will be Sean, like his father.” she smiled sweetly at her baby.

“And the girl?” Greta asked again.

Caitlyn was silent for a second, then she said only one word. “Aileen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked the first chapter, I will try to post every two weeks or so.  
> Thanks for reading this :D <3


End file.
